Old Memories
by DriveWay Blues
Summary: Siva, Java and Ebony go back to there old house and some old memories from before the virus resurface. The format is kinda messed up on the first chapter cuz my computer hates me. Chapter 5 is up. Keep them reviews commin!
1. Default Chapter

A/N I don't own the Tribe (sniffle). This is my first 'Tribe' fic, so please don't be too judgmental. I need at least 5 reviews (that seems a reasonable number to me) in order to go to the next chapter. If I'm bored I might put it up any way, you'll just have to live with it. This takes place after Siva leaves The Technos (I'm not sure if that ever happened, but this is my real muhahah!) and becomes a Mall Rat (see previous statement).  
  
It was early morning, sun shone through a window in Siva and Lex's room. She rose from her bed and began to dress.  
As she opened the door to leave, Lex shifted position to look at her. " Were are ya goin'," " No where," " Tell me," "I'll tell you later, once I got my answer," " Your answer for what,"  
It was to late, she had already shut the door. He rolled over and fell back asleep. As she tip-toed down the hall, mouse jumped in front of her, her arms crossed. Her face was formed into a pout. "Were are you going," " Mouse, you shouldn't jump out like that," " Answer me," " Never mind," Siva snapped, pushing the little girl out of the way. "I'll find out," called the little girl, " I will!"  
Ebony sat in the kitchen, awaiting her estranged sister. As Siva entered the room, Ebony jumped up. " Are you sure you don't want me to come with you," Ebony asked. " Are you kidding me," Siva said , " Java would have you shot on the spot."  
Ebony sighed and nodded. " You're right. Do you think she'll want to come?" Siva shrugged her shoulders , " You never know with Java." Ebony walked over and hugged her sister. " Good luck, Siva," she said. Siva nodded, took a breath, and headed outside toward Ram's Palace.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yes? No? Did you like it? Any ideas? 


	2. The Invation

A/N Thanks to 'Alyssa'. I don't know what her penname is, but she knows who she is. Probably.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah I blah don't blah own blah The blah Tribe blah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Siva walked through the city, examining the streets. Stray paper and trash littered the streets. A drunken kid stumbled out of the casino. The market place was starting to wake up. Traders put out their wares. Early morning shoppers walked by, carefully examining each item, checking to see if it was worth the trade. A young boy ran by a fruit seller, grabbing an apple as he went. The trader took no notice, just sighed and said, "What else can I do?" to Siva as she walked by.  
As she neared Ram's Palace she stopped for a moment. Looked straight at the camera directly in front of her, and up the stairs. " Halt!" yelled the guard.  
" I'm just here to see Java," She explained calmly. The other guard tapped the first one on the shoulder and nodded. " We'll get someone to escort you in to see her."  
  
"Is that really necessary, I mean, she's my sister."  
  
" Rules are rules."  
  
Siva crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. What could she do?  
  
After a few minutes her 'escort' arrived. It was Ved. He smirked.  
  
" Well, it's been awhile since you've shown your pretty face round.."  
  
" Save it Ved, I'm just here to talk to Java."  
  
"Were did your manners go. Vert."  
  
"Just take me to Java."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
He led her through the hotel.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Siva," called a snide voice behind them. As Siva turned around, Ram pulled up behind her.  
"Long time no see," he said sarcastically.  
  
" I'm just here to talk to my sister," she repeated.  
  
" Then go ahead," he said waving his arm.  
  
" Alone. This is personal," she said firmly.  
  
" Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of my husband," interjected Java, angrily. " Fine, fine," sighed Siva , " I was wondering if you would like to go back to our old house. Just take a look around. See what we can find."  
Java looked and Ram and then at Siva. " Of course," she said, " I wouldn't pass it up."  
  
////////////////////// Did you like? Did you think it sucked? Well? Well? WELL!? Sorry if it looks kinda short. 


	3. Explaining To Lex

A/N I'm just gonna write the next chapters, so whatever. Anyway thanks again to Alyssa again.  
  
Disclaimer: You know this. But you're playing stupid. And you're winning.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ebony was still sitting in the café when Siva returned. " What did she say," Ebony asked.  
  
" She said yes."  
  
" No arm twisting?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Good, so when are we leaving?"  
  
" Tomorrow."  
  
Ebony smiled and hugged her sister.  
  
Siva walked down the hall and up to her bedroom. Lex was still sleeping when she entered the room. She went into their tiny bathroom and started a shower. She hastily undressed and stepped under the warm water. She stood under the beads for a moment and then began to wash up.  
She was out of the shower before even 10 minutes had passed. Siva had always been a quick taking a shower. She had to be with 2 other sisters, one who took 1 hour total (Ebony) in the shower not including hair, make-up and 10 minutes of schizophrenic 'pep- talk' as Java had called it and then one who had a slight case of OCD who would not come out of the bathroom until each cornrow and braid was in perfect place. She sighed and stepped back into the bedroom.  
  
By now Lex had woken up and was rubbing his eyes. He smiled at her. " Now will you tell me," he asked.  
  
" I went to the hotel.."  
  
"Oh no," he interuptted  
  
"Let me finish Lex. I asked Java if she wanted to go back to our old house."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow at sunrise. We want to get there by noon time."  
  
"Who's going?"  
  
"Me, Java and Ebony."  
  
"What there tear each other apart!"  
  
" So what should I do?"  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No. What. Why?"  
  
"Why not? You'll need a big strong man to protect you three."  
  
Siva laughed and patted him on the shoulder, " I think we'll be quite alright." " Come on Siv," he pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but Ebony will want to take Jay with her."  
  
"That's fine with me," he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Alright," said Siva, "Now get dressed." //////////////////////////////////// To you like it? I hope so. 


	4. Setting Off

A/N No homework so. NEW CHAPTER  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The sun hadn't risen when Lex, Siva, Ebony and Jay finally arrived at the city limits. As Siva had predicted, Ebony had insisted that Jay go along with them. Java was sitting on a concrete cylinder. She was dressed in the same clothes that she was wearing the day she and Siva had escaped from the Locos.  
  
"Well," said Java, " I didn't expect that the sheriff and the ex-commander would be coming along."  
  
"If you, you can go fetch Ram," Lex said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't say that," Ebony said with a laugh, "She might."  
  
" Haha, very funny," Java said.  
  
"Let's go," Siva said, trying to stop the inevitable fight.  
  
"Whatever," Java and Ebony said simultaneously.  
  
It was almost nightfall when they were at the town limits.  
  
"Lets find someplace to stay," suggested Jay.  
  
"Why should we, were almost to the house, we can stay there," argued Lex.  
  
"It's a good idea Lex," soothed Siva, " Our house is on the other side of town."  
  
"Fine, fine," he sighed.  
  
That night they stayed in the school gym. It was cold and extremely graffitied, but Ebony said it brought back good memories. Siva silently disagreed 


	5. When Siva met Lex

A/N This entire chapter is a flashback, so go with the flow. Oh and I'm changing what Siva said about not have good memories to that she does. This is when she meets Lex!  
  
////////Flashback///////////  
  
It was the first day of school. At least for the Harril (A/N I don't know their real last name) girls. They had just moved there from California and it was a definite climate and cultural change for all of them the second they stepped into the school.  
EVERYONE was wearing a uniform that consisted of either a plum purple skirt, a white blouse or blue shirts and black slacks. The stylish trio looked around them in disgust. It was a California girl's hell. Each of the girls were dressed in their own style. Siva wore a flowing black jeans and a black mesh top over a tight orange t-shirt. Java was wearing a black pleather (SAVE THE COWS!) mini skirt and a t-shirt with the word 'Diva' rhinestoned into it. Ebony was wearing a pink half shoulder shirt and tight bell-bottoms.  
The three girls all took off their sunglasses at the same time exchanged glances and then turned to leave. Before they could, a squat, balding man in a crumpled knock-off Armani suit came running up to them. "Hello ladies," he greeted, "you must be the Harril girls." "Yeah, that's us," Java answered. "Unfortunately," Siva whispered to Ebony who stifled a laugh.  
Siva was close to Ebony and Java, but Java and Ebony barely talked to each other besides 'pass the peas' or 'I call the hair dryer'. Siva was sick of being the middleman and wished they would just make up. What was stupider than they're on going quarrel was what it was over a boy. Boys. It was an on going thing with the Harril girls. It would go in a sort of web. Java liked a boy, Ebony would steal the boy, Java would sabotage the relationship and Siva would once again be stuck as the rebound girl.  
The squat man showed them around the school, but not without pointing out that none of the girls were wearing the uniform. Their promenade was greeted by whistles on the part of the boys and dirty looks from girls trying to catch their man.  
By the time the tour was over, it was lunchtime. Java scoffed and leaned to her sisters. "We stick together in this prep factory," she whispered.  
Siva and Ebony nodded. It was indeed a prep factory. Java had said this before, in Calafornia when they moved there 6 years ago, but soon broke this after she herself fell into a rather preppy group. They always made this pact, though it was broken countless times on each girls count. It usually took a week for this to happen, but Ebony broke it the second she saw a boy that suited her fancy. She sauntered over to where he was sitting and started to talk to him. Lord knew that she was asserdive.  
"Bitch," muttered Java as she and Siva sat down at an empty table. "Excuse me," said a voice behind them , "But this is OUR table."  
At this Siva turned around and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't see a name or a plaque or even a label on this table so, I think we'll just stay."  
Java collapsed into a fit of laughter as the comment registered on the boys face. He looked over Siva's outfit. " I see your new here," he said, " Here , we don't up with upstarts." "So what are you going to do," Java said rising from her seat and stood next to her sister. Both the girls were tall for their age (16). Siva's combat boots gave her enough height to look down at the boy and Java's spiked heels would give her a definet advantage when it came kicking.  
A girl with multi-colored hair came over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. " I think," she cut in, " What Lex meant was that if you wouldn't mind sharing the table with us." She guestured to the two boys that stood behind her. " Sure," nodded Java. "I'm Zandra," the girl said, " This is Lex, Ryan and Glen." She guestured to each one with her head. "I'm Siva and this is.." Siva started. "Java," Java interjected. "Like the coffee," Lex asked sarcasticly. "Lex like the." java started but a girl in with a hippie/flowery headband walked over. "Are you two the new girls?" she asked. "Yes," Java answered.  
The girl clasped her hands together and bent her head, "Many blessings and may the elements look down happiliy on you." Then she skipped away. "Okkkaayyyyy," Siva said. "That's Tai-san," Zandra explained. " Its good that they let mental patients into the school," Siva remarked.  
Lex choked on his sandwich. "Oh god." he half laugh half choked.  
  
And the rest is history, sort of. ///////////////////// End flashback //////////////////// A/N Didja like it? Huh,huh, didja didja didja? 


End file.
